1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a device and method particularly adapted to clean and lubricate valve elements of musical instruments, such as valve elements of a trumpet, and also a method of using such a device.
2. Background Art
When a person is playing a trumpet or other musical instrument having movable valve elements, it is generally necessary to remove the valve elements at reasonably frequent intervals so that they can be cleaned and lubricated. To the best knowledge of the applicants herein, the common method of accomplishing this cleaning and lubricating is a manual operation. More specifically, a handkerchief or piece of tissue is wiped over the exterior surface of the valve element to remove any contamination. Then, a lubricating oil is applied from a bottle or a dispensing can directly onto the surface of the valve element. The valve element can be rotated and moved relative to the dispensing device to attempt to distribute the lubricating oil over the entire surface. Also, after application of the lubricating oil, a tissue, piece of cloth or other object can be utilized to spread the oil over the entire valve surface.
This frequent cleaning and lubricating process is not only bothersome and time consuming, but it can sometimes be what might be called a messy operation, particularly with regard to the application of the lubricating oil. Sometimes the lubricating oil will drip from the valve on to the floor, the person's clothing, or some other object. Also, the oil may find its way onto the musician's hands.
In view of the foregoing, it is an object of the present invention to provide a cleaning/lubricating device particularly adapted to clean and lubricate an item such as a valve element of a musical instrument. It is a further object to enable the cleaning and lubricating to be accomplished in a manner to alleviate at least some of the inconveniences of the prior art manual operation of accomplishing such cleaning and lubricating.